


No Promises

by mattaretto



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto
Summary: After entering and leaving your life as he wishes, you’ve finally had enough of Steve’s games.





	No Promises

After the accords, and everything with Bucky in Serbia, Steve had gone underground. He didn’t say anything when he left, but who were you kidding? This wasn’t the first time he’d done it. After finding out his best friend was alive, he dropped off the grid trying to find him. Both times, he left you, he didn’t say anything. He simply dropped off the face of the earth. Though, perhaps you should have been used to it. He went on missions so often without telling you. 

Then there was the case of Sharon. You’d heard from Sam that he had kissed her after Peggy’s funeral. You’d been heartbroken, like so many times before because of him. You tried often to get over him. You even went as far as to move, in the hopes of seeing fewer reminders of him. But he seemed to follow you wherever you went. 

That’s how you’d come to Hell’s Kitchen, finding work helping a lawyer who was beginning to make a name for himself. He was smart, knew what he was doing and what he wanted in life. He had never once let his disability stop him, something you admire about him. 

You thanked your boss- and friend- for walking you up to your apartment. He had taken notice how you had been the past few days, less interactive and more withdrawn. He’d taken the day off, allowed you the day off as well, and you hung out. It had been the uplift that you needed. 

“There’s someone in your apartment.” He warned, placing a hand on your bicep. 

“Thanks for the heads up, I can take care of it.” You sighed out, you pulled out the gun you had grown far too comfortable carrying, and pressed yourself to the door, slowly opening it. He stayed near you, figuring you could use the help if needed. 

You rose your gun as the door opened and you looked around, walking into the small living room to see a familiar shade of blonde hair. You slowly lowered the gun, not once taking your eyes off the man as you approached. 

“Steve?” You asked quietly, tears forming in your eyes as they met the azure eyes you’d once described as home. 

“You know him?” 

“Yea, yea, you can go, thanks.” He nodded and left, leaving you alone with Steve. 

“Who was that?” Steve rose, keeping his eyes locked with yours. 

“Why do you care?” You crossed your arms over your chest, jutting a hip out as you shifted most of your weight onto one foot. 

“Just wondering.” He muttered, lowering his gaze.

“Why are you here?” You spat, turning around and striding toward the kitchen with a silent anger that radiated off of you.

“I needed to see you. I wanted to see you.” You moved around the kitchen, pulling down a mug so that you could make yourself hot chocolate.

“You’ve seen me, you can leave.” You didn’t turn around to face him, knowing if you looked into his eyes again you’d be done for. 

“Wh... What?” You filled the mug with milk, placing it in the microwave and pressing ‘beverage.’

“You constantly leave and come back like everything is supposed to be normal after. You were gone for so long looking for Bucky. And God, I don’t blame you, but I never heard a word from  you... Then you dropped off the face of the Earth again, and expect everything to just go back to normal? No, that’s not happening. Not again.” You kept your voice even, knowing you couldn’t let your facade falter.

“Please, everything’s blown over. You’re all I have now.” Anger bubbled in you and you spun around, feeling the heat rise to your face with your anger. The microwave began to beep, signaling your milk had been warmed up.

“So you came back because I’m the only thing you have?” You spat through a clenched jaw, opening the microwave and slamming it shut as the beeping began to irk you further. 

“Give me another chance, please.” He was all but down on his knees begging, a hopelessness you’d never seen in his eyes before. 

You paused for a moment, faltering slightly when you finally took in how broke he truly looked, “Are you going to break my heart again?” You were quieter, careful to show little emotion. 

He looked down, drawing in a breath and running a hand through his much longer hair, “I can’t promise anything.” 

Turning around, you refused to face him again and grabbed your mug from the microwave, “Then leave.”


End file.
